A Padawan's Journey
by Batmarcus
Summary: Around the start of season 2 Obi-Wan is given a new padawan. One who has a history with Ahsoka. How will this new apprentice effect the events of the Clone Wars? Will his presence change things for the better or the worse?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! This is Batmarcus here and I have for your approval or disapproval, my first chapter to my first ever Star Wars fic. I did all the research I could, and took time to carefully write this out. Hopefully you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Anakin's padawan Ahsoka Tano were all on their way to see the Jedi council. Do to the recent set back on Felucia from over prepared droids they now had to discuss new strategy. Add to that, the fact Ahsoka had disobeyed Obi-Wans order and almost caused her troop to be trapped, and did cause the loss of a few troops and supplies before they got away. and they were in for a long meeting.

As they entered the high ceiling room, Obi-Wan noticed not only the council there, but boy. He looked to be about Ahsoka's age. He had tanned skin, silver-blue eyes and dark black hair done into a usual padawan braid. He wore a light gray long sleeved hooded shirt with a sleeveless dark brown leather wrapping, pants, leather calf braces, leather wrap arm bracers, and a white sleeveless surcoat

Obi-Wan would have thought him human if not for the markings on his face. At the corner of each eye was a single red circle. From those, red lines outlined his eyes and dropped into thin red triangles that stopped just above his mouth.

_'A Kiffar, padawan, but what is he doing here?'_ He thought.

"Master Obi-Wan, may we proceed?" Master Windu asked bring him back to the meeting at hand.

As was predicted the meeting had gone on too long, and that was before they had even gotten to Ahsoka's disobeying of orders.

"Is what Master Kenobi says accurate to what happened?" Master Windu asked.

"Yes it is my masters." Ahsoka said.

"More to add, do you have?" Yoda asked.

"Yes masters, I did not mean to disobey, I was so caught up in my own success that I forgot to look at the battle as a whole." She said.

"I should take some of the credit here to, Ahsoka is so skilled I sometimes forget how young and inexperienced she is and gave her more freedom than I should have." Anakin said carefully.

"Be that as it may it does not excuse what happened on Felucia, perhaps she needs sometime away from the battlefield." Master Windu said.

"Have time to reflect on this she will, on archive security." Yoda said

"Guard duty! For how long?" Ahsoka asked carefully

"Longer now." Windu said.

Ahsoka sighed and was lead out of the room by Anakin when she caught sight of the Kiffar boy and smiled brightly.

"Tyris, I have not seen you in months,what are you doing here?" She asked.

"You know this young man?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah, we used to train together before I became Master Skywalkers padawan." She said.

"Actually, we were just about to get to that, Master Obi-Wan I would like you to meet your new padawan Tyris Novar." Windu said.

"My new padawan?" Obi-Wan asked slightly surprised.

"Need a master he does, the perfect match you two are." Yoda said.

"Are you certain master?" Obi-Wan asked. Over to the side, Anakin smiled remembering his own reaction to Ahsoka being assigned as his padawan.

"Yes, very certain I am." Yoda said.

"Very well, I will do my best." Obi-Wan said looking over to the boy who bowed smiling.

"Thank you, Master." Tyris said.

"It is no trouble, why don't you come with me." Obi-Wan said leading Tyris out and over toward the strategy room.

"Yes Master, see you later Ahsoka, Master Skywalker." He said bowing to Anakin before following Obi-Wan.

"So, how old are you young one?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Fourteen, my Master." Tyris said.

"So, you are the same age as Ahsoka." He said.

"Yes, Master we are not too far apart, to my knowledge."

"Your eyes, are odd tell me are you a full Kiffar?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No master, I'm not my father is a Kiffar, but my mother was a Dathomarian. Dad told me once before I came here that I had a half sister as well, but to his knowledge she died when I was a year old."

"That is unfortunate, let me see your weapon." Obi-Wan said.

Tyris unclasped a saberstaff from his wrap and gave it over. Obi-Wan examined it closely. The saberstaff had a transparent hilt which he could tell would display the double-bladed weapons energy fluctuating within. It featured a set of black grip plates; there were two activators which were simple red buttons located on silver rings around the hilts. The emitters each had a slanted wrap-around guard that resembled emitter shrouds.

On activation Obi-Wan was surprised, when it produced a dark violet blade from either end and sure enough he could see the energy fluctuating within. He looked closer and noticed something, giving the blade a slight twist on either end, he was surprised when it separated into two functioning lightsabers. He deactivated them and locked them back together into the saberstaff.

"These are both fine bits of craftsmanship." He said handing the weapon back,

"Thank you master." Tyris said feeling a bit proud as they entered the command room.

"You, should be proud, now pay attention as we plan." He said.

"Yes Master." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile Ahsoka, down in the archives was already getting bored. The simple fact was, nothing usually happened in the archives and as a guard she had to keep walking and watching nothing happen.

_'How do others do this all the time?'_ She thought somewhat bitterly hoping something exciting would happen soon or she just might die of boredom.

* * *

In the planning room, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Yoda and a few other masters were looking over the maps with Tyris standing behind them watching and occasionally chiming in since now he was a part of all this as we

"The defeat in Flucia is going to set our efforts back in that whole sector." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, but we can recover," Anakin pointed out.

"Master Yoda are you okay?" Tyris asked suddenly noticing the mater groan lightly and drawing all attention to them.

"A great disturbance in the force I feel. Intruders in this temple there are," He said surprising all of them.

"Intruders? Here of all places?" Tyris asked as Yoda nodded.

"Where would we even begin to search?" Mace asked.

"Well, that is actually an easily answered question if I may master." Tyris said.

"Of course, speak young padawan."

"Well, they came here specifically out of everywhere in the galaxy, so the question we should answer first isn't where do we start searching? It's, what can they gain here, that they can't get anywhere else Master?" Tyris asked.

"Information, every piece of our troop information, would be here."

"Every thing from armor specifications to Jedi transmitter codes, would be in the east tower." Anakin said.

"Yes the east tower communications center." Obi-Wan said.

"I'll head there right away," Anakin said.

"Good I'll monitor perimeter defenses from the central security station. Tyris, get Ahsoka and the two of you patrol the inside of the temple, if you see anything strange or out of place radio us." Obi-Wan said tossing him a comm unit.

Tyris nodded, and he Obi-Wan and Anakin set off in opposite directions.

* * *

In the archives, Ahsoka was till pacing the many rows which were still empty for the most part, just glowing blue shelves. As she approached the center where the whole archive floor came together she smiled when a large green skinned skrilling walked in looking determined.

"Good day master Enisence." She said.

"Good day youngling he said making to walk past her.

"Can I help you find anything?"

"No, that is alright dear I would not want to bother you." He said trying to walk away again.

"It's not bother, there really is not much to do here." Ahsoka said.

"Thank you, but I will be fine on my own." He said

"Are you sure?" Ahsoka asked.

"Listen youngling, I already told you I was fine now please let me go about my business." He said with an edge of irritation in his voice as he walked off.

"I cannot seem to do anything right lately." She sighed just as Tyris ran in.

"Ahsoka, I need your help." He said coming over to her.

"With what?" She asked.

"I'll explain on the way." He said leading her away.

* * *

Master Enisence, meanwhile sat down to work. What no one had yet realized was that this was not Jedi Master Enisence, in fact this being was neither male, nor a skrilling. This, was Cato Parasitti a shape shifting bounty hunter, and she had a job to do.

"I'm in." She said in Enisence' voice into the comm.

"It's about time." The voice on the other end said.

* * *

High on the south tower of the Jedi Temple a blue skinned red eyed Duro man, dressed in all black armor and a large hat on his head and black tubes coming from his throat landed on the ledge of a force field protected entrance to the vents deactivating his jet boots.

Cad Bane was this mans name and though he was a skilled bounty hunter, even he had to admit breaking into the Jedi Temple to steal a holocron was going to be difficult, not impossible, but difficult. Still, the sith had paid him highly, and given him a map of the Temple and its security so if done right this would be easier.

Beside, him was a small blue-green droid with a head that looked like a distorted three dimensional rectangle, and a small rectangular body with small thin hands and feet. His personal service droid Todo 360.

"Are you in position Cato?" Bane asked into his wrist comm.

"I'm in," She said after a pause he felt was much too long.

"It's about time." He said

"Sorry, I had a rather annoying young one to deal with. Now, there is a weak spot in the force field that should let you in I will beam it to Todo now." She said in her disguised voice.

Todo dropped his head, then raised it. "Alright I have it." He said approaching the field.

"I should be able to block the scanners from here." Cato said.

"Good," Bane said everything so far was going according to plan.

"Let's see to should be right...here." Todo said tapping the field which opened a hole allowing them inside. As they entered Cato hit a button.

* * *

Down in the central security station the screens flickered before coming back online.

"What was that?" Obi-Wan asked the near by service droid.

"The system is just recycling sir." It said

Obi-Wan felt more cautious at that and just as he did Anakin appeared on a holo message.

"Master I am in the east tower, no intruders, but something odd just happened. All the scanner went out for a second." He said.

"Yes, it happened here as well, it cannot be a coincidence." Obi-Wan said

"Begun their plans, the intruders have." Yoda said as he entered the room.

"If their target isn't the troop information, then what are they after?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The central communications center, perhaps their target is?" Yoda said.

"You mean actually, stop anyone from radioing in or out." Obi-Wan said

"If that is the case, then they would have to be in the central ventilation system." Anakin said

"Let me check the system," Obi-Wan said bringing up the hologram which was showing a silenced breach.

"You're right there has been a disturbance near the top of the south tower." He said.

"I'll meet you there." Anakin said as his holo message went out.

"On high alert, place the temple." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan nodded activating the silent alert, so all Jedi would know to be cautious. He then ran past Yoda to meet up with Anakin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cad Bane and Todo were gliding down gently into a large vent that headed down towards their towards destination, when they found their way blocked by a large and still very active fan, given how large the vent was it could chop them up easily.

"Cato, we have a fan blocking out way." Bane said irritably

"Just, a moment. Alright there should be a control board to the fan on the far left wall." She said.

"Got it." Todo said pressing the button and stopping the fan. Bane nodded and they glided through it.

"Not quite, the fan you are passing has a secondary security switch." Cato said.

Todo looked around, but saw nothing. "I do not see it, and besides we have already made it past the fan so," Todo started and then an internal alarm went off within the vents and the fan reactivated sucking them towards the fan.

"Todo! We're getting sucked into the fan! Do something!" Bane said.

"I am not sure I can!" Todo said.

"Cato!" Bane shouted into his calm.

"I've almost got it." She said and a moment later just as they were about to be sliced to pieces by the fan it shut down again letting them glide downwards again.

Bane glared at Todo as they made it down and headed east.

"Sorry, sir." Todo said sadly.

* * *

Cato was smirking proud of herself, that she had helped get them this far as she looked into the route they had worked out again.

"Alright, Bane the next part is simple, make your way down the shaft until you reach the," She started before she was interrupted, by a slight clearing of the throat behind her.

Quickly, deactivating her calm and turning Cato found a rather old looking human woman dressed in a pale gold dress and wrap her grey hair in a bun and a silver saber hilt clipped to her wrap.

"I do not mean to disturb you, but the whole temple is on high alert." She said.

"Thank you very much," Cato said hitting the women on the side of the head before she could react and knocking her out. Cato approached and took on the woman's appearance dragging the unconscious woman to the side.

_'We need to hurry.'_ She thought.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived where Bane had entered to find one of the vent covers removed.

"Well at least we know we are on the right track." Obi-Wan said deactivating the force-field as they both entered into the vents and heading downwards assisted by grappling hooks.

"Tyris, Ahsoka come in." Obi-Wan said into the comm.

"Yes, Master?" They both responded.

"The intruder is in the ventilation system, but there is no way they have gotten this deep into the temple without help. One of you join us in the vent system, the other needs to go to the archive's and find Madame Jocasta, if there is someone working with them from the inside, they would have to be there." He said

"Yes Master," They both said.

"Be careful you must, posing as a Jedi I fear the intruder is." Yoda warned them as the comm cut out.

"Okay, I think you should go into the vents." Tyris said.

"Really, knowing you I thought you would want to." Ahsoka said

"I do, but your Lekku give you a better sense for danger, than I do." He said gently tapping one of her head tails,which turned slightly dark at his touch, but he did not notice given his focus on the situation.

"True which is why I should go look for the being disguised as a Jedi, the other one in the vent probably is not." She said.

"Well...fine, but be careful Ahsoka." He said.

"Am I ever not?" She asked smirking.

"I don't think I can safely answer that." He said smirking as she punched him in the arm and set off.

He shook himself from watching her leave, and blushing headed toward the nearest vent entry.

* * *

Bane smirked he was over the holocron vault, nearly to his goal.

"Cato, I'm above the vault."

"Do not move the entire hall is covered in lasers." A new voice siad through the comm.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Bane asked cautiously.

"Just a simple change of plans I'm the librarian now. Stay there while I deactivate the hallway lasers." Cato said.

"Whatever you are doing just hurry up, I can hear the Jedi coming closer."

* * *

He was right not too far from where Bane and Todo were now stopped and waiting for Cato to be done, Tyris was approaching.

"Master I am in the far west side of the vents, and there does not appear to be anything out of place, but a few more fans have been stopped." Tyris said.

"That's odd, what would they be doing on that side of the temple?" Obi-Wan said through the comm.

"I am not sure whether they are near or not my master, but they were definitely near sometime." Tyris said looking over one of the snipped wires, for the fans.

"Be careful, my young padawan. They may have planted bombs or who knows what else around there for a distraction." Obi-Wan warned.

"Yes my master, I shall keep my guard up." Tyris said following the the trail beyond the shut down fan and unknowingly towards Bane and Todo.

'Still, why over here. There is nothing on this side of the temple worth taking except maybe information from the archives or,' Tyris paused in his thoughts also stopping in his tracks there was one place worth stealing from on this side the holocron vault, but they could not be after that only a Jedi could use a holocron.

_'No, that can't be it can it?'_ Tyris wondered moving again towards the communications center, though still cautious.

* * *

Ahsoka was making her way through the archives, looking for Madame Jocasta when she heard her voice coming from one of the computers.

"Bane the lasers are down, but two of the Jedi have turned around and are headed towards you and a third is headed toward you from the west end." She said.

Ahsoka was surprised the intruder was Madame Jocasta, or at least someone who looked like her. Ahsoka peered around the corner still hidden from view in the shadows and saw another Jocasta on the ground unconscious. It all clicked into place.

'A changeling! That's how it got past us all.' She thought before coming out of her hiding place and standing behind the impostor.

"Who are you and what have you done with Madame Jocasta!?" Ahsoka asked gripping her saber hilt tightly.

"Something far less painful than what I am going to do to you!" The impostor said before swinging Jocasta's dark blue blade at Ahsoka who blocked and struck back her own strike was blocked as well. Ahsoka, pushed Cato back from the saber lock and into the table.

However, Cato caught herself and struck back managing to kick Ahsoka in the face causing her to stumble. Cato too the advantage to run with Ahsoka quickly giving chase.

* * *

Bane and Todo were working on the only laser grid to the vault and opening the door.

"Todo, do you have that security grid down yet?" He asked

"We are...good." He said as the last grid went down.

"Good, not cut through the far wall and head down to the communications center. I need a diagram of the door panel Cato." He said yelling at the droid then speaking into his comm. There was no response.

"What, but there will be so many Jedi there why should I go?" Todo asked breaking his concentration

"Just do it and quickly something has gone wrong Cato is not responding!" Bane said.

"Okay, okay." The droid said cutting a hole in the wall big enough for him and possibly later Bane to fit through.

"Now go, I cannot open the door without drawing some attention." Bane said placing a small bomb on the door panel as the faithful droid entered the hole he had cut.

* * *

Ahsoka was easily gaining ground on the changeling who was sprinting and knocking things over to try and slow her. She leapt over a chair and decided to use this against the changeling.

Ahsoka used the force and knocked over a chair in front, her opponent just as she looked back to see if Ahsoka was still there.

Cato felt her feet hit something heard, she stumbled and fell to the ground as she hit the ground she reached for the lightsaber taken from the old women only to find Ahsoka's glowing Green blade pointed in her face.

"You have Madame Jocasta's look, but not her skills." The young Torgruta said smirking.

Cato glared up at her, reverting back to her true green skinned, yellow eyed form and her clothes turning back to the light armor she wore.

"Now then, tell me where your friend is going." Ahsoka said

Cato nodded she had been in this for credits, not real loyalty to Bane anyway, and now she was likely heading to jail there was no point.

"He's heading to the holocron vault." She said.

Ahsoka cuffed her and then got on her comm.

"Masters, Tyris I captured one of the intruders and she says they are headed towards the holocron vault." She said.

"The vault, but why?" Anakin asked

"You could get to the communications center from there, if you knew what you were doing." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded.

"Ahsoka, take the prisoner to a holding cell Tyris meet us near the holocron vault." Anakin said.

No sooner had he finished the sentence than there was a mid sized explosion. It blew smoke up from the vent that Obi-Wan and Anakin would have to head down to get to the vault, as well as to Tyris' left causing all three to quickly converge on the vault.

The door was blown open, and smoke hung in the air. Tyris waved his right hand and cleared some of the smoke away with a gentle force push. The vaults lights were still out, and all the soft glowing blue holocrons were in their places.

Obi-Wan noticed the hole that Todo had cut, and headed towards it instantly.

"This would lead them almost directly to the communications center, the bomb must have been a distraction lets go." He said sliding down into the hole.

Anakin followed, Tyris made to follow too, but did one last search over the area. Something felt wrong, here he was not sure what. He went over to the now fried control panel. What, many did not know, was a rare few Kiffar, could read inanimate objects memories.

Tyris, though only half Kiffar, was a part of the rare few the problem however was that he was not yet a master of this technique and it left him light headed for a few minutes afterward. Still, this seemed like a good time to try, in case they missed something here.

He touched the panel and concentrated, his eyes glowing a pale blue as he saw the events unfold around him as if he had been there. He saw a blue skinned being, ordering a small droid to the communications center. While he planted a bomb and then ran off to hide.

The scene ended and sure enough Tyris felt lightheaded, he knew one thing for sure though. The bounty hunter, was not headed toward the communications center. He was waiting for them to leave.

_'Okay, I can use that.'_ Tyris thought going over to the hole that his master had gone down and jumping in. However halfway down, he grabbed his saberstaff and held the hilt diagonally, and stopping him leaving him hanging there waiting, and letting his head clear fully.

* * *

Bane smirked as at last the learner Jedi jumped down the hole after the masters. The cost was clear, he moved in and entered the vault, he headed straight for the holocron he had been hired to retrieve. It had not been easy, but he was now halfway closer to his payment.

'Now, just one quick stop to the outer rim, and get the other half.' He thought.

He turned to head towards his planned exit through the archives, he pulled out a brown cloak and put it one. No one would know, he would just seem like an average Jedi leaving. He was barely two steps toward the door, when someone cleared their throat and said;

"Excuse me, but only Jedi Masters are supposed to be in here, and I am pretty sure you do not fit the part."

He spun around in time to see the apprentice Jedi, smirking activate his weapon with a violet blade coming out of either end.

"Now, are you going to come quietly or not?" The boy asked.

"You do not know what your up against here kid." Bane said before drawing both his blasters and firing rapidly while backing towards the archives. Tyris spun his saberstaff around very fast in front of him and to Banes surprise reflected his blast forcing him to dodge and run toward the archives.

"Master, I have found the intruder, he's leaving through the archives and he has a holocorn, I am in pursuit." Tyris said into his calm.

"Tyris do whatever you can to stop him, we are coming." Obi-Wan said.

* * *

At that moment, in the communications center Todo arrived and then regretted it as, the room was filled with Jedi.

"Oh, hello I was just checking the vent systems they are in fine order so I'll just be going." Todo said floating towards the vents again.

It was at that, moment Bane figuring the boy had called for help decided to give the other Jedi a distraction and activated the bomb, he had put in Todo earlier that day. As well as a few he had planted in the vents. Master Windu, noticed the blinking from the back of Todo's head.

"Bomb!" He said force pushing Todo right into the vent and inadvertently right into the path of Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Bomb!" Obi-Wan said and they retreated from Todo.

"What, bomb is something about to blow up?" Todo asked and then he noticed they were retreating from him.

"Oh no, no no NOO!" He said right before the bomb went off knocking Anakin and Obi-Wan back as they heard other bombs go off.

"He's trying to distract us!" Anakin said.

"Unfortunately, it may have to work at least partially, you go check to make sure they are safe, I will catch up to my padawan." Obi-Wan said. Anakin did nto even argue and set out with Masters Windu, and Shaak Ti while Obi-Wan headed for his padawan.

_'I hope he's alright.'_ Obi-wan thought.

* * *

Bane was getting agitated, the apprentice Jedi was gaining ground on him and he had started throwing objects with the force that Bane was forced to dodge. He leapt over a chair that was moving at high speed and fired several more shots at the boy who continued to spin his weapon and block the blaster bolts

'Stubborn one and I need to get out of here,' Bane thought and then he spotted a group of younglings running away from where a few of his bombs went off. He swerved and grabbed one of them a young human female then turned, smirking and stopped at the temple's front door and dangling her over the edge.

"Stop right there, you take one more step towards me any of you and I drop her. Tell me do you think you can catch her and stop me?" Bane asked activating his jet boots and hovering over the ground.

"Okay, wait I will stop, just put her down." Tyris said deactivating his weapon and setting it on the ground beside him.

"Smart move kid, but you should learn bounty hunters are not always honest." He said shooting into the air and dropping the girl then flying away, just as Obi-Wan arrived. Tyris printed for the falling girl and used the force leaping into the air and catching her.

He twisted in mid air so just in case he would hit the ground first, and she would more likely survive. He gathered the force around him and being careful as he could be used it to slow their fall. It worked, mostly he still hit the ground, fairly hard and felt his right arm, break in a few places on impact. They were however alive.

"Are you okay?" He asked the girl biting his lip a little to keep from letting on how much his shoulder hurt his whole arm was throbbing in pain and he was sure that there was a bone burred in his arms muscle.

"Yeah, I think so. Thank you." She said smiling as Obi-Wan and Master Plo Koon came over to them.

"No trouble, I am sorry Master I failed he got away." Tyris said looking down.

"It's alright we'll find him, Ahsoka has his partner so we'll see if we can get some information from her. In the mean time, you need a becta injection it should heal up that arm, you did well my young padawan." Obi-Wan said smiling.

"Thank you, my master." He said picking his weapon up from the ground with his good arm as Master Koon took the girl back to her group.

* * *

Tyris got his becta injection and was amazed at how the medicine went in and essentially brought his bones back together and resealed them, when it was done it was as if his arm had never broken and they were heading to the vault to inspect what the damaged.

"Fooled we were, our war operations it was never about." Yoda said starring at the empty spot where the holocron had been.

"What would a bounty hunter want with a holocron anyway only Jedi can use them." Shaak Ti said.

"More to this, there must be." Yoda said.

"Madame Jocosta is alright, just a headache." Ahsoka said approaching them with a bound Cato.

"Tyris is okay as well nothing a becta injection could not fix." Obi-Wan said

"What happened, to him?" Ahsoka asked a bit worried.

"Nothing, just a few broken bones it's fine now." Tyris said reassuring her.

"Getting back on topic, we have to get that holocron back." Master Fisto said.

"Yes we do, the problem becomes we do not know where he went." Windu pointed out.

"Wait!" Cato said as Ahsoka, and Tyris were taking her away.

They stopped and she turned to the masters. "Bolla Ropal," She said.

"What?" Tyris asked confused.

"Bolla Ropal, he'ssss Bane's next target sssome Jedi." She said with a slight hiss typical of Clawdites.

The masters on the council looked surprised at that.

"Who is Bolla Ropal?" Anakin asked as Tyris and Ahsoka lead Cato away again.

"He is the keeper of the Kber Crystal the contents of which can only be read by holocron." Master Windu said.

"What's on the crystal?"

"The names and locations of every known force sensitive child in the galaxy, the future of our order."

"Then we have to warn him," Anakin said.

"That, will be hard to do he is out of contact, in the Devaron system." Master Fisto said.

"Ahsoka and I will set out immediately," Anakin said.

"Alright, and if this Cad Bane is still on Corosant Tyris and I will find him." Obi-Wan said.

"Careful, you must be a great danger is this bounty hunter." Yoda said.

They nodded and radioed their padawans with where to meet them.

_'What a day,'_ Obi-Wan thought.

* * *

Once they had dropped Cato off to security to take her away, Ahsoka smiled turning to Tyris once they were alone.

"So, your master Obi-Wans Padawan. We work with him a lot so I guess that means I get to see more of you from now on." She said

"Yeah, I guess you will. Is that a problem?" He asked stepping up to her and looking down into her eyes.

"No, it's a great thing." She said reaching up, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him into a heated kiss.

"I have missed that the last few months, but you know we are out if anyone ever finds out about us?" She said when they separated still holding onto him.

"They never have to know." Tyris said smiling.

Just then they were both radioed. "Ahsoka report to the landing bay we are going to try and reach Bane's next target before he gets there hopefull we can get the holocron."

"Yes Master." She said

"And Tyris, we are going to search the underground to see if he is still on planet, meet me at the front of the temple." Obi-Wan said

"Yes Master." He said as both comms cut out.

"Guess we should get moving then. See you soon Tyris," She said giving him a short kiss before heading off.

"Yeah, see you soon." He said smiling and heading off in the other direction and hoping he got a chance to catch Bane again.

* * *

**A/N: Well that is the first chapter! Did you ike it, did you hate it? Let me know if you want with a review or just ignore this and mve on to another story. Your choice. To those who like it I say see you next chapter! To all who read this first chapter thank you for your time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all and welcome to my second chapter of a Padawan's Journey! Before you move on to read it I want to address an anonymous reviewer of mine. First off to those who read, reviewed favorited, followed, or reviewed thank you I appreciate it! Now on to the review that was on the subject of the Kiffar species. They said that all Kiffar have the yellow line across the face like Quilan Vos (an awesome Jedi look into him.) Anyway, I looked into it to see if I had to change that. I discovered I did not. Every Kiffar does have facial tattoos, but they are different for each Kiffar Clan. As for the part about all Kiffar being able to read an inanimate objects memories, no sight has given me a clear case some say they all can others say only some can. So I am keeping that bit the same as it is a small issue in the grand scheme of the story since the only other Kiffar you will likely see in this (Quinlan Vos) can as well.**

**Now then after all that...Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Soon Obi-Wan and Tyris were currently traveling, their destination was the lower levels of Coruscant. This, was where the so called underside of the planet was. So, it stood to reason that if anyone knew that Cad Bane was somewhere on the planet, they would be down here.

The problem, Tyris could see was relatively simple. Criminal were not exactly the most willing to give up information about each other, true there were a few exceptions like that Cato woman they had captured, but still they were few.

'There is still mind tricks, but you can only use those so many times before someone notices' He thought.

"Tyris, did you here a word I said?" Obi-Wan asked snapping him out of his own thoughts.

"I...no master, I am sorry I was just caught in my own thoughts." He said.

"You need to pay more attention, too much time in your own head can get you killed in the battlefield." He said.

Tyris bowed his head, looking down at the silver floor of the hover cart that was taking them down. "Yes, I am sorry Master." He said.

"Just, keep these things in mind, what I was saying is that you need to be contently on your guard down here. Everything, from bounty hunters to Jedi haters are down here." Obi-Wan said

"Yes sir, I promise I will be careful." Tyris said.

"Good, I would like to keep attention away from us for as long as possible." He said.

"Of course, but if I may master what makes you so sure that even if Bane is still here, anyone will tell us?" Tyris asked.

"Tyris, what I have learned over time is that if criminals have any sort of loyalty to each other it can usually be out weighed by credits." Obi-Wan said with a bit of distaste in his voice.

"There is not guarantee it will though." Tyris said.

"you are especially negative my young Padawan." Obi-Wan said.

"I am just pointing out that a lot could go wrong, in this situation Master." Tyris said as they arrived at their destination.

"Have faith, Tyris." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, my master." Tyris said following Obi-Wan out.

The lower level of Coruscant were not exactly the best place to be. In fact, in all honesty in the worst parts even a Jedi would feel a bit on edge. So, Tyris felt off, but kept as level a head as he could when they headed towards one of the clubs that littered the under levels.

"Remember try not to draw too much attention to yourself." Obi-Wan said.

"I know, master I can do this." Tyris said sliding his hood up.

"Alright, then follow me." He said leading the way inside.

Tyris, felt uncomfortable here, maybe it was the strobe lights, or maybe it was the various glares that they received just for entering the club. Or just maybe it was the danger, that he sensed upon entering.

"Tyris, do you feel that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes master, but in a place like this it's impossible to tell where it is coming from." Tyris said glancing around at the many glares.

"I understand, but this just means we need to be even more vigilant." Obi-Wan said, and Tyris nodded.

* * *

What neither of them knew, was that they had been being watched since they left the tram down.

_'So, Kenobi has a new little brat? Good, I do so love a warm up.'_ The watcher thought smirking to herself as she sipped her drink, not wanting to reveal herself to her prey just yet. She had paid, most of the beings in this club to help her.

The mission she had was simple keep Kenobi busy, and if possible kill him. Just do whatever possible to prevent him from catching up to Skywalker and helping take down Cad Bane. Not that she was not more than happy to do so.

_'Soon, just not yet.'_ She thought.

* * *

About a half hour later, Tyris sat across from a wookie, while across the room Obi-Wan was in a conversation with an odd alien that looked like a large fly, and that Tyris was convinced Obi-Wan was just pretending to understand. The conversation was just clicks and Obi-Wan nodding.

"Why do you need t know about Cad Bane?" The wookie asked in it's usual roars and grunts.

"He recently, took something very important to me and I want to get it back." Tyris said.

The wookie laughed which was an odd sound to hear and said; "If Bane took something from you, your lucky to still be alive. Give it up kid you won't be seeing whatever he took unless he wants to give it back to you."

"I see, your not going to be of any help to me. Thank you." Tyris said rising and keeping the irritation from his voice with difficulty, he supposed he could always go for a mind trick, but the problem there would be running the risk of getting caught.

The sense of danger had not passed either, in spite of himself Tyris decided to try and find what was giving that off, since most in this place claimed to not know him. The few who did know him, much like the wookie were no help.

So, being careful to insure he knew where Obi-Wan was and his face was hidden by his hood, Tyris began to focus on the sense of danger and track it down.

* * *

The women tracking them watched as Tyris made his way towards her.

_'So, Kenobi's brat wants to play? Alright then, follow me boy and lets play.'_ She thought giving the signal to attack in a few minutes when Kenobi would be the only Jedi in the room.

She stood a stealthy exited out into the darker parts of the low levels. As predicted, the brat followed the sense of danger out of the club, but she saw him signal Kenobi.

_'Foolish boy.'_ She said drawing her lightsabers pulling up her hood and leaping out at him activating her red bladed curved hilt weapons.

* * *

Tyris barely managed to ignite one side of his saberstaff in time to block the the red lightsabers. He stared surprised at the hooded figure.

Inside the club, Obi-Wan sprang to his feet running towards the door. Just before he got there a ray sheild activated. Blocking him off from his Padawan.

"Where do you think your going Jedi filth?" A man asked pulling a blaster.

"Take down this field I need to help my Padawan!" Obi-Wan said trying to talk his way out of this first.

"No, we've been hired to make sure you stay here and we get more if you die here." He said as others drew their own weapons.

"Very well, you leave me no choice." Obi-Wan said drawing his lightsaber and dropping his hooded cloak to the floor.

_'Just hang on Tyris.'_ He thought doing his best not to worry about his padawan and focus on his own problems.

* * *

Tyris, pushed his opponent back, and ignited the other end of his saberstaff and managed another block. He shifted and spun going on the offensive and managing to start driving her back. However it was clear to him that she was toying with him right now.

'Damn it!' Was all he could think getting frustrated.

"Oh, what's wrong young one are you getting angry?" She taunted.

"Shut up, and fight." Tyris said as they gt further and further away from the club his master was in.

"Oh, is that what this is supposed to be?" She asked speeding up her own attacks and putting him on the defensive instantly.

She swung at his saberstaff's hilt. He noticed in time to twist his hilt and split it into two. She had not been expecting that and he pressed the advantage force jumping over and landing behind her aiming a blow at her back.

She jumped away and pushed him back with the force. He flew backwards and hit the metal wall hard enough that he was a bit dizzy as he shifted to his right towards the elevator shuttle that had brought he and Obi-Wan down. She swung at his head forcing him to duck only to be kicked in the face.

He fell to the ground on his back and she swung both her red bladed weapons at him. He caught them between his own lightsabers.

"Your, not bad, but not yet great. I can feel, anger in you and there is potential there if you learn to use that anger." She said.

"Shut up it's not going to happen!" Tyris said trying to keep a level head and ignore her taunts.

"Why not young one, don't you want to be great? To have power and all the control that comes with it?" She goaded.

"I said, shut up!" Tyris growled.

"That's it your getting angry use that feeling." She said.

Tyris breathed in and allowed himself to calm down in spite of the situation and think clearly. He shifted holding the saber lock and thought.

_'I could throw her over me then drive her back into the elevator. Then if I could just find a way to activate it I could send her up and get back to Obi-Wan.'_ He thought.

It was not his best plan he had to admit, but it was the only option as it was she was the better duelist, and he did not want to drag the fight out much longer than he had to. It still left him with the problem of how to activate the elevators power.

Obi-Wan had shut it down, so that they still had an escape route if they needed to get out fast.

_'One problem at a time,'_ He thought.

He shifted under her again, getting his feet into her chest and pushing her over his head towards the elevator. She landed gracefully on her feet, as he jumped to his. He spun quickly and used the force to push her into the elevator.

Or that was all he meant to do, instead of just the force push a small amount of green electric like energy shot from his finger tips as well. Tyris' own surprise was nothing compared to his opponents as the energy hit her and the elevator. It forced the doors closed and activated the elevators power.

He shook off his shock and sprinted to the control panel near by and programmed it to go up. As he hit the last key before peering inside and having his surprise double. His attack had forced his opponents hood off and it looked like an older version of the only photo he had seen of his half sister.

"Asajj?" He asked sliding his own hood down.

She glared up at him and then her glare turned to a shared look of surprise.

"Tyris?" She asked just before the elevator rocketed upwards.

For moment Tyris stood still stunned, his sister was alive, counter to what he had thought for his whole life, and she was one the other side in this war.

_'And top it off what was that electricity?'_ He thought staring at his own hands it had been eerily similar to an ability he had learned Sith used called force lightning, but he had not been angry there stressed maybe, but not angry, would he be in trouble for using that?

He stood thinking this all over for a few minutes, before remembering Obi-Wan was in trouble as well and heading back toward the club where this had all started. As he arrived though his master was running out and they stopped in front of each other.

"Are you alright?" They asked together

"I'm fine." They both said again.

"Master, do you know who our attacker was?" Tyris asked carefully.

"Yes, that was Asajj Ventress, why what happened?" He asked concerned looking over his padawan.

Tyris sighed and told him everything, including about Ventress being his half-sister and the electric burst he had somehow used.

When he finished Obi-Wan looked surprised, impressed and worried all at once staring at him.

"Master, am I in trouble for using that technique?" He asked.

"I am not sure, Tyris. We will have to speak with the council, I have not seen anything like what you described, as for your relationship to Ventress there is nothing you can do about it, we do not choose who we are related too. Odds are she is long gone at this point. Now, come on we should get back to the Temple. We will need to use another lift." He said.

Tyris nodded following his master to the next elevator and wondering to himself; '_Can she be brought to the light?'_

* * *

As they boarded the elevator and headed up Obi-Wan called in on his comm.

"Obi-Wan to temple, we have no information to report, but we do have several beings needing transport to prison. There was a bit of an incident, no fatalities."

"Roger that General Kenobi, we will send the police droids down. We have received word from General Skywalker Bane escaped with the holocron and the crystal." Master Shaak Ti said back sounding worried

Tyris and Obi-Wan both sighed, this day just kept getting worse.

"Alright, we have news of our own to report to the council on arrival." Obi-Wan said before disconnecting his comm.

"Well, at least you can't say the day has been a boring one." Tyris sighed.

* * *

**A/N: If it is not obvious from this chapter, I am keeping some retcons from the show and changing others. Thank you for reading, please leave a review if you would like. See you all next chapter! **


End file.
